Chase
by speed and write
Summary: It was a day like any other day. Everything had to be the same… Everything had to go as normal… Everything had to be just as if nothing had ever happened… (Chapter 6 is NSFW)
1. Wish You Were Here

**AN:** Here it is! A fic that I have been working on (just like most of the other fics I have been working on) And hearing about **GenJoJo week** , I decided that it would be the best time to post this.

Though thanks to my work, I barely have any time to work on any of my fics. So I missed the first two days. So here I am going to post all three at once

I guess this could technically fall under the first prompt which is **Friendship.**

The Overall fic title is yes, named after the second opening of DIU, Chase, by Batta.

Listening to the Acoustic Version of Chase while reading this would make it even better :D

Chapter 1 title is named after the song of the same name which is actually on the same album as Shine on You Crazy Diamond. It is also the name of the album itself.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Wish You Were Here**_

 _ **It was a day like any other day.**_

 _ **Everything had to be the same…**_

 _ **Everything had to go as normal…**_

 _ **Everything had to be just the same as if nothing ever happened…**_

Waking up, getting dressed, washing his face, styling his hair….. **Higashikata Josuke** could do his routine with his eyes closed. And yet, somehow today… today was…

 _Is…_

 _Still…_

He looked up, to see himself in the mirror. Time to do the hair he thought…

Just then he noticed lines, faint dark ones, forming underneath his eyes. He sighed, for he knew the reason why…

It was dead silent at the breakfast table. Josuke took a sip of his coffee as his mom handed him some toast and sunny side up eggs on top. He looked up to her, to give his beloved mother a smile, to thank her for the good food. He then did his usual thank you grace for the meal, and ate silently.

After saying his goodbyes, Josuke walked his usual pace, as he left unusually early. His mother didn't question. Josuke was glad for that.

He then walked towards his best friend's house, as he was only a stone throw away.

* * *

 **Nijimura Okuyasu** , had no routine so to speak, considering the circumstances.

But he knew what he should do…. to get ready for the day. His ever reliable brother taught him to do that.

And just like Josuke, he too was awake too early today, as sometimes he was too late for his classes.

When he heard a knock at his front door, he opened to greet his best friend, Josuke a faint good morning and a small smile. His pompadoured best friend gave him a pat in the back. They both felt the same way.

But it was a way, to them at least, to understand that somehow… they had to go on… with their lives.

Whatever that may be.

* * *

 **Hirose Koichi** eventually caught up with his friends, whom he saw in the distance. He too greeted them a good morning.

It had a cheery mood to it.

But deep inside, he wasn't feeling that way. It was not even close to cheery nor any kind of happy or upbeat mood. The small teen did it as an attempt to make his friends happy. Even though that alone would be a difficult task.

The two look at him with a smile.

It was a sad one.

Koichi sighed heavily, this confirmed that his attempt was futile. So he ceased to continue on.

The three then continued on their commute to school.

* * *

A normal group of friends would have talked amongst themselves about anything. Whether it be anime, manga, pop idols, current events, school, gossip, the weather… the list could go on and on…

But instead the three continued their walk… silently… quietly…

None of them spoke a word.

And thus the hustle and bustle of everyday life in this quiet growing town called Morioh, continued.

It was just there.

It was just loud.

It was just normal…

 _So very normal…_

When they arrived at the bus stop, it was crowded, just like it was supposed to be.

It was filled with students, minding their own businesses, chatting idly as they all waited for the bus to arrive to bring them to their school. The three eventually joined in the crowd. But remained their usual silence…

…

…

…

Okuyasu then spotted a poster.

He quickly turned his head away, and briskly walked past by his two friends, then the crowd in an attempt to avoid the poster.

Josuke was the first to notice his friend, so he turned to see the poster.

Koichi was last, he turned then quickly looked down. His masked neutral expression immediately broke as face showed a more worried one. He tried to hide it once again, but…

Josuke's eyes widened as he saw the piece of paper stuck on the side of the bus stop. He froze on the spot…

It was printed poster… that showed a familiar face to both Josuke and Okuyasu.

A very familiar one.

It was a Missing Person Poster…

Of _Shigechi…_

 **Yangu Shigekiyo,**

 **Second year of Budogaoka Middle School…**

 **Missing…**

 **Please call this number if found.**

The photo of Shigechi, he looked extremely thrilled. As at the top corner they could see an image of an ten thousand yen bill.

 _Shiegchi…_

Josuke repeated the name at his head. Then turned away…

He didn't want to look at it further… anymore…

 _Anymore…_

Lucky for the three the bus had just arrived.

Their fellow classmates were to surprised to see the bus come early.

But for these three…

They silently thank the driver for coming early.


	2. Being unconcerned, so nonchalant

**AN:** Chapter 2 is now up as well.

This is for Day 2, though it doesn't fit the prompts for that day.

The Chapter title is from the second and third stanza of Chase (Fourth and Fifth lines).

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Being unconcerned, so nonchalant, Before I even noticed, it'd been torn away…**_

 **Higashikata Tomoko** was a very perceptive woman.

She was proud of it.

So when her son looked up to her when he thanked her for the meal. She saw the dark lines forming underneath her son's eyes. She knew why her son was acting this way.

She had heard of his friend… The friend that went missing…

She remained silent as she understood… and instead, went on their life as if nothing had happened, minus the usual noise.

She was tending to her garden at her front lawn when, she was given a poster from a couple whom went door to door asking everyone. Of course this included her.

Looking at this poster, she recognized the child immediately. After all her son and their son were friends.

But she could only give a smile to the parents of this lost child.

She assured them that their beloved Shigechi will be found safe and sound.

She knows that her son was trying his best.

But secretly, she felt an ache in her heart.

A dread in that all that she has known and said might just all be false hope…

She can't place it…

And she doesn't know why…

 _But the worst case scenario was already in her mind._

* * *

 **Yamagishi Yukako** didn't dare to go after Koichi when he approached his friends, nor stayed around his range.

She knew that her love was busy comforting his friends.

She loved him for being so kind and caring despite these harsh times.

As a Stand User in this small town of Morioh, she knew of the truth. She knew the harsh reality of the "missing" child that she recognized in the poster on the bus stop. She didn't dare to speak about it.

Just like everyone, stand user and all, she never knew nor met this person.

He was a total stranger to her.

So for now she continued to keep her distance, for Koichi's sake… for his friend's sake…

She stayed behind, refusing to board the same bus as them. She knew she would be late for school…

But for Koichi, it would be worth it…

* * *

 **Hazamada Toshikazu** went on his way to school. He went inside the earlier bus, as he hated being around many people.

But what aggravated him, was his own classmates, from his own class, taking the same early bus as he did, chatting among themselves until they reached a certain topic.

It was about that "missing" kid. That poster that everyone gawked at for a good minute or so.

Being a Stand User, he knew of the truth, he was there after all. He was there when that ghost girl announced it. He knew that the circumstances would make him assume the killer was a Stand User.

He left knowing he had no involvement in it. Just a warning to be vigilant.

And yet why…. He thought to himself… Why was he so annoyed that his classmates are talking about it? Talking about it like it's everyone's business…

 **He wished the bus driver would just hurry it up…**


	3. Nothing as it Seems

**AN:** Chapter 3 Woo! :D This one is short, but it fits :3

This is for **Day 3!**

Note though, I'm writing this based on the manga, not the anime. This focuses more on Tonio but Aya is also in this chapter.

This Chapter's title is named after the Pearl Jam song of the same name.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nothing as it Seems**

 **Tonio Trussardi** bowed and waved goodbye to his customer, whom was incredibly delighted to feel that his sore and aching joints and muscles were all gone because of his delicious dish. He went to the table and cleaned up the mess his customer had left, only to realize that he had left something.

It was a folded up piece of paper.

Curious, he opened this paper to see if there was any identification on it.

Now he wished he didn't.

He looked solemnly at this missing person poster. He saw that the picture of this kid… looked ecstatic seeing that bill.

He wished he could giggle at that…

 _But that would be too cruel._

He had no involvement at this situation. He only came to hear about it. As like everyone else, he had an ability, like this child… He was a Stand User…

He only wished to make his customers happy and well, that is the purpose of Pearl Jam after all. The Stand that could heal ailments depending on what dish he makes. But this…

He can't do anything for this…

 _No dish…_

 **No Stand Power** could bring the dead back to life…

This was not something he could do to remedy it.

In some foolish way, he wished he did.

But it was too cruel for him to just crumple up this poster and throw it like it was worthless trash.

But he knew this was _futile._

Definitely, absolutely, genuinely…

 **Futile…**

And yet he did it anyway.

He hung the poster close to the door, for his customers to see when they leave.

He had no bulletin board so to speak. But even so, he left it there. For his customers and in some faint wish, the true culprit to see…

 _He wondered, if this was of any help…_

* * *

 **Tsuji Aya** saw this poster hanging on the window of her salon. She wondered why such a thing was placed there, but that thought, she never elaborated on.

After all Morioh is known for its high number of missing people.

She sighed as she looked at the picture of the happy kid who was missing.

She doesn't know the kid. And yet, she felt sad.

She doesn't know why…

She felt…concerned. Even though he never knew of this child.

She sighed again, her low blood pressure gets to her sometimes.


	4. Don't Think Twice, It's All Right

**AN:** WOOOO! Chapter 4 is here! Yes it features my fave character overall, Rohan Kishibe.

This is for **Day 4** of **GenJoJo week**

The title of this chapter is named after a Bob Dylan song of the same name.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Don't Think Twice It's All Right**

 **Kishibe Rohan** had finished his walk for the day, sketching nature as its purest form. For reality of course. That's how his work has always been. Without reality, his work would be worthless.

He closed the door to his luxurious home. He placed his bag and sketchpad at his coffee table.

He leaned against his table as he looked at the poster that was more or less handed to him forcefully by a couple in tears begging at everyone they see for even a slight ray of hope for them.

 _Reality was a harsh thing._

But…

 _ **The Great Kishibe Rohan**_ __ _ **does not feel pity for anyone!**_

 _ **Nor does he pity anyone!**_

This incident had nothing to do with him. _Does it?_

He thought back on what Reimi told everyone. She saw the marks he had on his back. The same ones he and Koichi saw on hers. It was hard to imagine someone could do such a thing, to anyone for that matter.

But the girl, after all was the sole reason why he was tailing this… this… man…

He looked at the poster again. The innocent brat accidentally ran into this man…

 _Innocent…_ right… She was innocent too…

He then remembered what that monk told him, that she gave her own life to save his.

Did this kid, do the same for those two idiots, Josuke and Okuyasu? Did this kid sacrificed his own life for the sake of others?

He then shook his head, before he could continue contemplating further on that thought.

He laid down the poster on the table.

He walked into his kitchen to make some tea. As he started the stove to boil the water, he couldn't help but turn to his coffee table. The paper, (he couldn't bring himself to call it worthless) was out of his sight.

And yet it remained on his mind…

Was the Great Kishibe Rohan actually feeling sorry for these two?

This brat's parents?

He never had a close relationship with his own parents. They were glad he was out of the house.

….

….

….

Was the Great Kishibe Rohan feeling sympathy for the two for doing such a futile effort?

Wasting their time and energy to find their "missing" child?

 _Was it wasted?_

They don't know the truth.

 _He knew the truth._

Was he feeling jealous?

 _No…_

The kettle whistled, interrupting his thoughts.

He walked back to his coffee table, taking a sip of his (incredibly expensive) tea. He looked at the picture again of the overjoyed little brat that the repulsive older brats, Josuke and Okuyasu were friends with.

Was the Great Kishibe Rohan feeling more motivated to catch this man?

Perhaps it is best for him to never know the answer. _Or is it?_

The poster remained in that coffee table. The Great Kishibe Rohan never dared to move or touch it for weeks… for months…

 _To look however…_


	5. The Lazarus Heart

**AN:** Ah this chapter… Where do I begin?

Sorry that this was late… I finally finished cleaning my damn room so I didn't have time to fully edit it until now…

This is for **Day 5 of GenJoJo Week.**

You can skip Chapter 6 and head straight to Chapter 7 if you don't want NSFW content on Chapter 6

The chapter title is named after a Sting song of the same name…

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Lazarus Heart**

The invisible baby, cooed as she felt safe around Joseph Joestar's warm arms. The elder Joestar rocked her back and forth gently to help her fall asleep.

 **Kujo Jotaro** , turned the page of his notebook, as he was writing his notes for the Starfish thesis for his PhD. He did this as he waited for the results from the Speedwagon Foundation of their analysis for the button Josuke gave to him.

The button that the kid brought to Josuke.

The button was the _final message._

 _Final Message…_

He stopped moving his pen. He didn't move nor said anything. He stared blankly as his notes. As if he were reading them.

But he wasn't.

Joseph took notice of this and asked his grandson if he was okay.

Jotaro assured his grandfather that he was all right, and resumed writing. He then wondered, how could his senile old man could notice something so faint yet he can't even see his own cane right at his hand.

Was it a Joestar blood thing?

He shook his head again.

He knew this had _nothing_ to do with DIO, nor the Bow and Arrow.

 _Nothing…_ he kept telling himself…

 _Nothing…_

DIO was dead.

 **He knew that**.

 _The old man knew that._

 _Polnareff knew that._

 _The Foundation knew that._

 _Mother knew that._

 _The kids knew that…_

 _ **Everyone knew that…**_

So for now, they should focus on what was important. Finding out this Stand User Serial Killer that had killed a middle school kid.

Using only a button….

It was definitely a Stand User's work. He reassured himself.

Considering the circumstances, it had to be…

But somehow he wished that it wasn't way..

If it was, would he have just shrugged it off like many of the missing people that this quiet town had?

 _Would he?_

Good grief…

He closed his notebook, unable to focus with his work anymore, stood up, grabbed his notes and materials he would need for his research and placed it in his bag, and he turned to leave the room to only see his grandfather and the baby had fallen asleep soundly.

He smiled softly as he left as quietly as possible.

As he waited, he pondered about the baby, Shizuka, as his grandfather had affectionately nicknamed. He heard the details mainly from Josuke about how they found her and how eventually Joseph proceeded to be her caretaker until the mother has been found.

But so far, mother or father or any relative of the baby hasn't come forth.

 _Why is that_ , Jotaro wondered.

Morioh may have been a rapidly growing town, but word will still spread fast either way.

And yet no one spoke up to claim the baby.

Just then his thoughts wandered to his old classmate…

But before he could delve in further, the taxi arrived.

The driver tuned his radio to the local radio station. He mentioned how much he loved the music they played at this hour.

Jotaro didn't really care as he had heard enough from his grandfather everyday.

Just then he heard a song. From his classmate's favorite band, Sting…

 _The Lazarus Heart…_

He growled silently, _like he needed another reminder of him._

He stepped out of the taxi the moment it reached his destination, already gave the fare and did not care for the change.

He just needed out of that taxi.

But of course _as if the world is out to mock him,_ the moment he stepped out of the vehicle, he was suddenly given a flyer at his chest.

The woman who shoved the flyer at Jotaro's chest then looked up to him, and realizing what she had done, she quickly took the flyer away and bowed to apologize. She looked frantic as she was speaking so fast. And her face looked so distressed, as if she hasn't had any proper sleep in days.

Jotaro looked at the pile of posters at the woman's hand and he saw a familiar face.

The woman then gave him the poster that she shoved at his chest earlier, nicer this time, asking-no begging him for any answers, hoping if he had seen the child on this flyer.

 _Child?_ Jotaro wondered.

It was only when he looked at the flyer properly to realize which child she was referring to.

After all he was looking for answers about him…

Lost child…

Distraught mother…

 _ **As if he needed another reminder of what he lost in Egypt 10 years ago.**_

He thought of the days after… seeing similar posters like this…

He is reminded of his classmate and best friend, **Kakyoin Noriaki**.

Just like before, he looked at the woman, whom was the mother.

The mother of **Yangu Shigekiyo**.

She had the similar look that Kakyoin's mother's face had. When she approached him all those years ago….

She asked the exact same question….

He was lucky that people can't read his expressions very well.

Jotaro only hoped that she doesn't notice what he is thinking right now, as he always thought his face was an open book.

That her beloved son is dead?

Her "missing" son was never missing just eliminated to nothingness by a sick Stand User.

That the only thing he left was a button.

And it wasn't even his button…

Kujo Jotaro remained silent…

But he looked at the mother once again and he softened his expression.

He apologized to her.

Apologize for her loss?

 _No…_

He apologized that he hasn't seen this kid…

 _Yes…_

The mother lowered her head, not realizing that she was lied to.

The marine biologist then continued, that he would keep this, so if by chance he would find him… that he would… contact her.

Just like the old lie he told years ago.

She then looked up to him again…

And thanked him.

Jotaro looked at the poster again. He sighed.

 _Good grief indeed._

He brought out his backpack and placed the poster in between his notebooks.

He sighed again and fiddled with his hat a little.

And walked away.

* * *

 **Joseph Joestar** shook awake again as he heard his grandson leave the hotel room. He was just glad that the quiet little baby is still asleep and not invisible.

Wanting to stand up, he reached, with his free hand, for his cane.

But wait, where was his cane?

It was right in his hand a second ago.

 _Was it?_

He doesn't remember anymore.

He knows that his memory has been failing him ever since that big adventure…

 _Was it there?_

He remembers that his cane was right at his hand.

But its not there now…

As if on cue, the baby moved to the side slightly, to the right, away from his old body.

He looked to see, that there it was, his cane!

Yes… his cane…

He then left the room, to head back on to his own room.

Just as he was passing by, he heard of a couple talking to each other.

They then began to talk about a poster that was handed to them.

About that child…

That went "missing"…

They began to worry, hearing that this city has a lot of missing people.

The elder Joestar, stopped in his tracks.

His grandson would call him senile, and even his son, Josuke agreed.

But… even if he tried, even with his dementia.

He is sure that, he would not forget that bizarre adventure 10 years ago…

 _How could he?_

He felt a terrible pain in his old heart.

He's worried now.

 _For Josuke…_

He could feel the burden his son was carrying.

But of course, knowing him… _Joestar_ and all…

He'll be sad one day, then the next, as if it was the best day ever.

He wished he could talk to his son about that…

Speaking of which…

 _Why was he going back to his room again?_


	6. Fastidious and Precise

**AN:** Chapter 6! WOOO!

Fair Warning: This chapter is NSFW. Please read at your own risk... You can read past this, it wont affect the story...

Try to guess where the title of this Chapter came from… :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Fastidious and Precise**

It was yet another beautiful day in this peaceful town of Morioh.

Yes… it was indeed peaceful.

 _So delightfully peaceful…_

He looks back and forth, he knew this spot was a quiet one, no one would come around here.

No one would disturb him.

 _Just peace and quiet…_

He wants this.

This is what he… _they_ want…

In fact today was a perfect day for a lowly salaryman like him, to have a nice quiet walk around the park… with his girlfriend…

 _Yes… His lovely delicate girlfriend…_

Oh how he loved her smooth pearly white skin. It was as soft as a feather. It was perfect as if she never had a blemish in her life.

How…. _Delectable…._

How arousing it was for him to place her delicate hand in his lips…

And lick on those slender fingers of hers…

 _One…_

 _By…_

 _One…_

Oh… it was… it was…

 **So… enticing.**

Every lick, every lap, every suck of each finger… ignited the heat within him, and pool below…

To him it was the best…

Best girlfriend he ever had…

 _Ah…_

 _Ahhh…._

 _So exquisite…._

This… this is what he truly wants.

A lovely girlfriend, a steady job, and over all…

A peaceful and quiet life that no one would ever, ever disturb.

 _Never…_

 _Peace…_

 _Quiet…_

Even if it means he had to eliminate anyone, everyone… that would even dare…

Stand in his way…

With **Killer Queen and Sheer Heart Attack** , he is powerful…

 _Indomitable…_

 _Unstoppable…._

 _Unbreakable…_

 _ **Invincible…**_

Speaking of which, he remembered what he had to do today.

Of course… he needed to go to his usual tailor, to have his jacket fixed.

His priceless jacket had to be perfect after all…

He wondered where his button may have fallen off…

Hmm…

Oh… No matter… it's not worth of a thought

After all, it was just…

 _ **A measly button…**_


	7. I Shall Be Released

**AN:** Here is Chapter 7! YAY!

This is for **Day 6 of GenJoJo Week!** (Because I screwed up in the last chapter so I will submit this instead)

The chapter title is named after a Bob Dylan song of the same name

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I Shall Be Released**

 **Sugimoto Reimi** walked around the street as she had done so many times. She passed the same dead vending machine many times. So were the older houses, so was the post box with the dog poop still lying beside it.

And with her was her ever loyal companion, **Arnold**.

After her routinely walk, she would then look up to the sky.

 _It does look like the clear blue sky isn't it?_

And she sees only clouds

 _Nothing but clouds…_

She smiles to herself and pats Arnold.

For fifteen years, she not only see the same sky and the same clouds, but something…

Someone else with it as well…

They were either _quiet._

 **Or screaming…**

 _ **A deafening cry…**_

 _As they crumble away to dust…_

For fifteen years, she has seen souls pass by her alley.

 _Men_

 _Women_

 _Children even…_

And most of all…

 _His_ victims…

So many…

There were so many of them…

 _So many that she had lost count…_

But she knew, it was his victims.

They all… _All of them_ had the same mark on their back, just like she had.

As she was the _first._

And every victim made by that man, she prays to be the _last._

But for fifteen years, it was not the case.

Oh how, she would sob greatly as she sees one pass by.

It was the same prayer for fifteen years.

 _She prays for each one to rest in peace._

 _She prays that they would be the last one_.

Just like the child she saw a few days ago.

And just like that woman after him…

Her beloved home, Morioh is still in peril because of that man.

She still sees these catastrophes and yet she can't do anything about it…

 _But to tell her story._

To tell anyone who have crossed this alley…

To be vigilant, to investigate, to hunt down…

 _To defeat him…_

 _ **To bring him to justice…**_

Anything to stop these tragedies from happening to her beloved home…

 _Ever again…_

Just then she heard something, she quickly looked up to see… dreading to see another poor innocent soul.

 _ **Nothing…**_

It was the same as it was before.

A clear blue sky

Clouds….

And of course the sparrows…

Sparrows yes…

She sighed of relief…

Then continued her walk…


	8. A Song of Roaring Dreams

**AN:** This is my final entry for the **GenJoJo Week Day 7**. I'm really glad I finished it.

This Day was supposed to have **2 entries**.

So two chapters on the way.

So, thank you so much for taking the time to read this till the end. I hope you all enjoy.

The chapter title is after the song by Diggy-MO'

The actual title is Bakusou Yume Uta. This was just the translated version of the title.

Thank you for that info :3

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Song of Roaring Dreams**

 **Koichi** waved goodbye to his two best friends as he headed off back home…

Back to his loving family…

As he passed by the bakery, he saw different kinds of people pass by. Students, mothers with their children, business people, tourists…

 _These people have their own lives._

Parents, children, spouses, friends, lovers…

Koichi thought about them…

And then he thought of his own…

Deep down, even though he never knew much about Shigechi, _he felt guilty._

After all, _Echoes_ could let him see up to fifty meters. He should have seen something.. _anything…_

But he didn't…

He thought it was silly to feel guilty about something that wasn't his fault.

But…

 _He did feel bad…_

He still does…

For his two best friends, **Josuke and Okuyasu,** whom were good friends of his.

For **Shigechi's parents** , whom will wait for their son to come home forever.

Could he have done something?

 _Could anyone have done something?_

Maybe…

He contemplates about Echoes again…

He remembered how it hatched from its shell…

 _Kind of like his confidence…_

It hatched, when he felt nothing, but the burning desire to protect his mother and sister.

He only truly wanted to protect his family from dangers, beyond their control, let alone see…

To protect…

Nothing else but the desire to protect…

 **That's it…**

He only has to do what he needs to do…

 _ **To protect the ones he love…**_

His mom…

His sister…

His father…

Josuke…

Okuyasu…

And…

Is that not **Mr. Jotaro?**

* * *

 **Okuyasu** waved goodbye to Josuke and went inside his home.

Well… it was a **home** at least.

He kept a mental note to himself to fix the gate one of these days.

He went inside and yelled out to his… dad that he was home.

He was only greeted by a loud grunt.

The teen could only sigh at that.

He already had a list of what he needs to do.

 _But first…_

He went up to the highest floor of this old house… (greeting his dad along the way of course)

And then came to the room…

 _That room…_

Where he last saw his beloved brother…

 _Alive at least…_

He and Josuke fixed that window at the room, well more like patched it up with plywood, just to make it more comforting for Okuyasu to sleep at night.

He's sure that he can do it on his own again later…

When he climbed at the roof…

He turned around, facing the electrical wiring nearby…

The same lines that he- _they_ found **Keicho** in…

Dead…

 _Dead…_

Sitting down at the floor, he stared at the electrical lines, opened his bag to fish out his favourite bag of chips that he's been dying to eat for a special occasion…

 _Is today is a special occasion?_

Okuyasu munched away as he kept staring at the wires. His thoughts wandered to his brother…

He knew his brother was doing bad things…

Even an idiot can see that.

But he kept brushing it off…

He remembered his brother before as a caring one, always looking out for him.

So he always assumed that he was doing the same thing…

Just the wrong way…

Now… he's having second thoughts…

But he died saving him…

 _He then wondered if Keicho had lived instead of him._

Would he had gone for revenge to Otoishi Akira?

Or just forget about him?

Would he had been friends with **Josuke and Koichi** , and eventually **Shigechi**?

Shigechi… he remembered that he had a Stand similar to his brother's…

Would that be why they got along?

He doesn't know…

 _Would it have been better if he had died instead of his brother?_

…

…

…

He was out of chips…

He tossed away the bag and let it fly along with the wind.

He then stood up and turned away heading back down into the house…

He knows he's not that smart for that kind of deep thinking…

But if there is one thing he is sure of, is that they have to catch this guy.

This murderer…

That bastard that killed Shigechi…

 _If it's the last thing he'll do._

 _ **Even at the cost of his own life…**_


	9. Chase

**AN:** Welcome to the final Chapter!

 **For Day 7 of GenJoJo Week!**

Everything is self explanatory. Btw this is cross posted to AO3 and my Tumblr as well

So thank you so much for sticking by till the end.

I hope you all had fun:3

Thank you once again for sticking by and stay tuned for more of my fics…

* * *

 **Chaper 9: Chase**

It took **Josuke** by surprise…

 _It took everyone by surprise._

There he was just mingling away with Okuyasu, with only to worry about school and future expenses.

He never expected to see… **Shigechi** … _Harvest_ … in his last breath, bringing a button to them.

 _He never did…_

And to only find out, much later, that he was killed by that **terrible man.**

The one who killed **Reimi.**

The one who had burrowed his way into this quiet and peaceful town of **Morioh.**

 _Blending in the crowd…_

 _Being one with the "normal" people of this town…_

He took… someone who was precious to him…

Just like with his grandfather…

 **His grandfather**

 _It aggravated him…_

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Because he was so unconcerned, he was so nonchalant….

That he didn't notice that it was already taken away from him…

He realized, that this…

 _This is just like with his grandfather…_

He couldn't fix…

What was already gone…

He can't bring Shigechi back…

And he can't bring them back…

 _He can't…_

 **HE CAN'T!**

 _He can't…_

But there is one thing…

One thing he could at least do to avenge Shigechi…

 _He swore to his grandfather's grave that he will protect this town and everyone in it._

 _He will chase him…_

 **Anytime…**

 **Anywhere…**

Even if he doesn't know…

He will go after him…

And when he catches up to him

He will kick his ass so hard…

Even if he fought back in equal or greater strength…

He will bring him to justice…

He swears he will…

No matter how long or hard it will take him…

 _They will chase after him…_

 **He will chase him…**


End file.
